rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Grimm Eclipse Full Release Screenshots and Plot Points
Skipping already shown stuff as its basically the same(Forever Fall, Mountain Glenn and whatever the first area was called): You get on the island of Dr. Merlot (Chapter name) and you start activating radio towers in an attempt to restore radio contact with Doctor Oobleck. After restoring contact Dr. Merlot (Mer-Lo for pronunciation) introduces himself via scroll communication and says that you might be just what he needs for an experiment. Also at this point Ozpin starts contacting you via your scroll also and in addition to you converses with Dr Merlot. Dr. Merlot and Ozpin apparently know each other (Merlot giving him the nickname Oz) but not on good terms. In Ozpin's terms Merlot played no small part in causing the Mountain Glenn disaster and felt the world would be a safer place had he perished in the disaster. Now it's a little bit hard to tell but this is what I got: Merlot Industries were performing experiments and research on Grimm in Mountain Glenn, they ran short on specimens (Grimm) and thus started to attract them, leading to the Mountain Glenn disaster. Additionally, Merlot Industries research, according to Dr. Merlot, was critical for Remnant's advancement and at least focuses on Artificial Intelligence and Genetics. Also green goo is suspected by Ozpin as being harvested by Dr Merlot (supported by presence of large pipes in area). During this level (A Grimm Discovery) you follow a pipeline straight to Merlot's laboratory. Before the laboratory though I will also mention their is an alternative branching path while following the pipeline. If this path opens to you then instead of the Merlot's involvement with Mount Glenn you will learn a little more about his motives and his relationship with Ozpin (Not much though). Once inside the laboratory you work on finding a terminal for Professor Ozpin to connect to so that he can guide you through the laboratory. After finding one he directs you to a lower floor. Power facility, serum creation facility (for the mutant grimm presumably) and a test lab where you fight the one and only boss of the game: A mutant deathstalker... Campaign done in 3 hours. Never saw Merlot in person, never fully explained how he is able to hold and experiment on grimm despite others being unable to. Just beat the deathstalker then he self-destructs the lab. You fly back to Beacon in an airship called in by Ozpin then your done... Merlot has red right arm btw... Well that was a bit shit. Gameplay kinda repetitive but I suppose I could blame that on my choice of combos. Limited customisation, unsatisfying and short campaign, hell Merlot was flip floppity in how he was portrayed and changed from cocky to angry to upset at the flick of a switch. Ozpin was pissed off throughout this campaign (His relationship with Merlot never explained beyond him disliking Merlot's practices). Merlot believes he is doing the right thing kinda but that isn't explored either... Category:Blog posts